saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Muse/SAOF Arena
Muse (ミューズ, Myūzu) is the final member of Gwenhwyfar's team, with Mayu and Astraea. Prior to her involvement in SAOF Arena, she is a performer and an idol. Appearance Muse retains her ALO avatar's physical appearance, with long pink hair tied to twin tails, and pink-violet eyes. As an idol, she is dressed in decorated and frilly set of clothes, a black choker, red gloves, a red skirt and differently paired high socks, along with a pair of red and black heels. She is always seen carrying a mic-like staff all the time, which she uses as a weapon and to amplify the power of her voice and song. This also acts as the sheath of her secondary weapon, a rapier used for close combat. Alternate *'Rockstar:' Muse ditches the silly frills and goes for leathers and belts, dyeing her hair in pink shades. She sports a military cap with black rabbit ears sticking out of the top, even matching it with an iron cross ornament. She wears a corset-like sleeveless shirt with pink decorations, and black arm wraps that only go for one fourth of her entire arm length. Her skirt is layered in fabrics of pink and black, and she wears a pair of thigh-high socks and matching shoes. Playstyle Muse is mainly a support and healer, providing ranged damage and skills that can debuff enemies, and songs that could heal or bolster her party members and strengthen their stats. Due to this role, she stays away from the front lines and provides assistance behind the tanks. Weapon Staff of the Siren Full Article: Staff of the Siren Staff of the Siren (サイレンのスタッフ, Sairen no sutaffu) is a staff used by Muse during her entrapment in «New Alfheim Online» under the command of the «Black Sails». It was given to her by Gwenhwyfar shortly after they met, because the older deemed that her current staff is too low in level for her to join their dangerous adventure. It was a boss drop from the «Whirlpool Dragon Tyrant Quest» and had been under the Teutonic Knights' care ever since. Movelist Attacks Normal *'Storm Song:' Muse sings a song with a power of storm, unleashing sonic waves that crash into the enemy. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''MP Cost: 10'' **''Cooldown: None'' *'Blissful Harmony:' Muse sings a pure melody, summoning forth heavenly light that blinds the enemies. Inflicts STUN status effect for 1 turn. **''Range: All Enemies'' **''MP Cost: 15'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' *'Healing Harmony:' Heal. She sings a soothing melody that grants inner peace. Restores 10% HP to selected party member. **''Range: Single Party Member'' **''MP Cost: 15'' **''Cooldown: 1 turn'' *'Ambient Drone:' Muse sings an electrifying song, stunning enemies caught within the range. Stuns enemies for three turns. **''Range: All Enemies'' **''MP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 2 turns'' *'Ballad:' Heal. A sensuous melody restores the ally's health. Recovers 15% HP for 5 consecutive turns. **''Range: Single Party Member'' **''MP Cost: 20'' **''Cooldown: 4 turns'' *'Healing Tones:' Assist. A soft chorus is performed to resonate among the party, recovering everyone's health. Recovers 50% HP of all party members. **''Range: All Party Members'' **''MP Cost: 30'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Rhapsody:' Buff. Perform an impassioned rhapsody, rousing the minds of the party members and increasing their speed. Raises the party's SPEED by 5%. **''Range: All Party Members'' **''MP Cost: 15'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' Special *'Phoenix Rising:' Summons the Power of the Phoenix, temporarily granting surrounding allies the energy of the Phoenix Ashes Rejuvenation, which recovers HP and prevents death one time. Recovers 20% HP for all party members and allows them to escape death one time. **''Range: All Party Members'' **''MP Cost: 25'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Plumed Charm:' This amulet made of Phoenix feathers grants everlasting vitality. Raises allies maximum HP by 4% and increases SPD by 2%. **''Range: All Party Members'' **''MP Cost: 25'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'String of Punishment:' Muse plays a divine melody that calls forth the assistance of an angel, who punishes the wicked. Deals a damage of 70% to selected enemy. **''Range: Single Enemy'' **''MP Cost: 30'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' *'Sonic Resurrection:' Revives a fallen ally with half HP. **''Range: Single Party Member'' **''MP Cost: 35'' **''Cooldown: 5 turns'' Ultimate *'Harmonic Series:' **''Range: All Enemies'' **''MP Cost: 50'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Electric Sound Wave:' Muse sings music will put her enemies in shock, taking them into a coma state. Also stuns enemies for 5 turns. **''Range: All Enemies'' **''MP Cost: 50'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Rock Rhythm:' Muse's blessed dance provokes an unusual charm on people. The enemy cannot focus to attack. Also confuses enemies for 5 turns. **''Range: All Enemies'' **''MP Cost: 50'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' *'Shine Song:' Heal. Muse is blessed with the Magic power able to heal the life of surrounding targets. Fully restores HP, MP and TP of party members. **''Range: All Party Members'' **''MP Cost: 50'' **''Cooldown: 3 turns'' Performance Containment Unique only to the Pookas, Muse possesses a handful of musical bottles that can be uncapped by any party member during battle, unleashing the power of her performances from the bottle in the form of drops of silver light. *'Melody of Aggression:' This melody causes a random enemy to attack a fellow foe for two turns. *'Melody of Confusion:' Upon the release of the music, it causes all of the enemies to become confused. *'Sad Love Song:' A depressing ballad seeps through the mouth of the bottle, lowering the enemy defenses and rendering them immobile for three consecutive turns. *'Rock and Roll Ballad:' A rock-and-roll rhythm blasts out of the bottle, increasing the party's vigor and raising their attack power. *'Sacred Healing Bonus:' This musical bottle contains a soothing melody that surrounds the entire party, restoring the HP and MP of all party members. *'Song of the Full Moon:' This certain song carries an eerie melody that raises the power of spells and attacks having a Dark and Illusion attribute. *'Song of the Howling Wind:' A deafening yowl is released from the bottle, along with a powerful whirlwind, blasting the enemy's defenses. This performance can also break any barrier or defensive spell set up by foes. *'Refrain of Paradise:' A powerful musical bottle containing the longest performance, which greatly boosts the party's stats. The effect also lasts for five turns, but the party member that uncapped the bottle will remain immobile for three turns. Skills *'Prepared:' Survive any attack that would normally make the player unconscious if guarded successfully. User will still receive the reduced block damage, but your HP will never fall below 1. *'Air:' Decreases aggro acquisition by -50%. *'Medic:' Increases HP gained from healing spells by +20%. *'Serene Grace:' Doubles the chance of an attack having an additional effect. If a move has a 15% chance to inflict a status effect, this chance is raised to 30% at the presence of Muse. Battle Dialogues Theme Theme 1=|-| Theme 2= Gallery Trivia *Her battle dialogues were a mix of Sakuya's, Alisa's and Lindow's from the God Eater game. *Her physical appearance was based from Muse, an eidolon in the Aura Kingdom MMO game. **The name Muse, was taken from the deities of Greek mythologies, the Nine Muses, who inspire people through music and arts. *For her revamp, she will be heavily inspired from the Macross Frontier character and idol, Ranka Lee. Category:Kaizawaraiko Category:SAOF Arena Character